The King, the Widow, and Rick
"The King, the Widow, and Rick" is the sixth episode of the eighth season of AMC's ''The Walking Dead. ''It is the one-hundred and fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on November 26, 2017. Plot With things looking up for Rick and the group, an argument breaks out at the Hilltop; the consequences of the decision are life versus death. Synopsis TBA Other Cast Co-Stars *Kerry Cahill as Dianne *James Chen as Kal *Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo *Macsen Lintz as Henry *Nadine Marissa as Nabila *Joshua Mikel as Jared *Ciera L. Payton as Zia *Adam Cronan as Leo *Adam Fristoe as Dean Uncredited *Katy O'Brian as Savior POW #1 *Matthew Rimmer as Savior POW #3 Deaths *Leo *Zia Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Leo. *First (and last) appearance of Zia. *This episode is 64 minutes long, according to AMC's schedule * This is the third extended episode this season and the twenty first extended episode overall. * Sabrina Gennarino (Tamiel) is upgraded from "Co-Star" to "Also Starring" in this episode. *The title of this episode includes the three leaders of the three communities fighting against Negan and The Saviors with "The King" and "The Widow" referencing Ezekiel and Maggie Rhee respectively while Rick has no nickname. **This is how Negan himself and the Saviors refer to the three leaders. This is evidenced by how Morales and Gunther, two Saviors from different outposts, use the same titles in "Monsters" and "Some Guy" respectively. *This episode marks the first time that the name of a character is included in the episode's title. *This episode marks the return of Jadis, Tamiel, Brion, and the rest of the Scavengers, who were absent since "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life". **It also marks the return of Carl, Siddiq, Michonne, and Rosita, who have been absent since "Mercy". *Jadis mentions the events of "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" when she and Rick discuss how she grazed him with a bullet. *Jadis is seen building another cat sculpture out of metal parts. Rick had previously taken a cat sculpture from her in "New Best Friends". The same sculpture is also seen in "Mercy". *The polaroids that have been taken since "Mercy" are revealed to serve as proof for the Scavengers of each victory of the Militia. *Ezekiel and Carol's conversation is partially adapted from Issue 119. *This episode continues the references to previous situations. **Carl tells Siddiq about Lori Grimes telling him to always do what's right before her death in "Killer Within". **Carl asks Siddiq three questions that Rick's group used to use to recruit members into their group. **Carol warns Henry that being alone in the woods will lead to him getting lost and never seen again, or will be found as a "monster"; a reference to how Sophia Peletier died. This is also reminiscent of when Carol told Sam he would wake up in the forest alone and sorrounded by monsters, never to be seen again in "Forget". **Gregory calls Maggie "Margaret", the same wrong name that he used in "Rock In The Road". **Jadis wrote the letter "A" on the container holding Rick, a reference to the letter "A" used by Gareth's group in "A" and "Four Walls and a Roof" and by The Saviors throughout Season 7. *This episode marks the first time that Rick has appeared in 6 or more consecutive episodes in the 1st half of a single season since "Secrets". **This is also the first time after long that Daryl has appeared in 6 or more episodes in the first half of a season. The last time was in the episode "Secrets". *Gregory says that Maggie should build a gallows to hang the POWs. This is a reference and possibly forshadowing to Gregory's death in Issue 141 of the comics. *The "fat lady" mentioned in "The Big Scary U" is revealed to be a truck carrying multiple amplifiers playing opera. It previously appeared in the episode "Go Getters". This is a reference to the colloquial proverb of "It ain't over till the fat lady sings" in opera. *The episode summary on the AMC website incorrect refers to Dillon as Dean, a separate character who was also present in the episode. Category:Season 8 Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Series